Holiday Experiment
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Tohru gets the idea of throwing a little Western tradition party for her little family. Some mistletoe gets mixed in, and this is the result. A quick write and read. Happy Holidays.


Author's Note: I know that in Japan, the New Year is the big time of celebration

Author's Note: I know that in Japan, the New Year is the big time of celebration. I just wanted to throw out a little Christmas romance.

Holiday Experiment

Tohru hung garlands of greenery throughout the small Soma household. Humming to herself, she darted to and fro from the dinning room and the kitchen. A turkey was browning in the oven while pots and pans simmered on the stove.

Shigure wandered in, nose twitching. "What is that delightful smell?"

Tohru smiled brightly. "I decided a little treat before New Years might be a good thing. Westerners celebrate something called Christmas. They decorate their houses, cook certain foods, and exchange presents." Her smile dimmed slightly. "Not that I'm suggesting that we exchange anything. I just wanted a reason to try cooking something new."

Shigure peeked under the lid of one pot. "Corn?" He looked under another. "Green beans? Is that real cranberry sauce? Tohru, you really have outdone yourself. What a good idea!"

She blushed modestly. "Well, it isn't much, but dinner should be ready in an hour."

The dog smiled back and slipped out the kitchen door. "Then I shall go prepare."

Moments later, Yuki entered the dining room and paused at the sight of the decorations. Tohru smiled, carrying a ribboned ball of green. "Hello Yuki! It's Christmas Eve!"

He blinked. "Christmas?"

"Well, this is more an excuse to cook something new, but I decided it might be fun to decorate a little too."

He looked down at the ball in her hand. "What is that?"

She blushed slightly. "Well, the lady who gave me the pine branches said that it was a kissing ball."

"Mistletoe?"

A voice chimed in behind them. "You know that stuff is poisonous."

They turned to see Kyo coming in from the porch. Tohru looked down at the bunch of leaves. "Really?"

Kyo shrugged. "I always wondered why something that could kill you was symbolic of romance."

Yuki glowered at the cat. "I'm surprised you have the mental capacity to comprehend symbolism."

Kyo shot back, "Big words, rat-boy. Did you look them up in a dictionary?"

Tohru interrupted. "Well, you hang this up somewhere, and if someone is caught underneath it, they must be kissed by another."

Yuki took the ball from her and moved towards the doorway. "We may have to put a time limit on it or Shigure will never move." He hung it by the ribbon from the frame between the kitchen and the dining room. "If you really think about it, having something like this in the house may not be the smartest idea."

"Like anything you do is ever smart." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"But," Yuki ignored him. "For one evening, I think it is acceptable."

Tohru suddenly flung her hands into the air. "Oh! The potatoes!"

Two pairs of raised eyebrows followed the teenager. Red eyes clashed with violet before each went their separate ways. An hour later, they were all sitting around the low table with a sizable spread of food. Besides corn, turkey, beans, potatoes and cranberry sauce, Tohru had baked a pumpkin pie, yeast rolls, and mixed a salad. When she finally finished bringing in all the dishes, the three Soma's sat in awed silence.

"Um, it isn't much, and I'm not sure how it turned out, but Merry Christmas!"

Kyo blinked. Shigure had actually donned on his suit for some reason and sat like any normal gentleman at his corner of the table. Kyo, looking elegant without even trying, smiled gently at the worried hostess and picked up his chopsticks.

"Everything looks wonderful, Miss Tohru."

She smiled back and began to serve the sliced turkey. The evening was spent with minimal hostilities between the cat and rat, while the dog simply concentrated on the food. Finally, once the plates were cleared away, Tohru cut slices of the pie. When she stood to walk back to the kitchen without cutting a piece for herself, Kyo frowned.

"Tohru, don't you want to eat dessert?"

She paused in the doorway and gave her nervous laugh. "Well, I have to get up early tomorrow, so I thought it might be best to start on the dishes now."

"Oh no you don't!" Shirgure set his half-eaten pie to the side and stood. Taking her hand gallantly, he bowed. "The lady of this house will have one night off. I will sacrifice my writer's hands and wash the dishes."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "It's about time you actually did something around here."

Kyo chewed on his crust. "Is that such a good idea? We may not have any plates left."

Tohru blushed and tried to pull away. "Shigure, it's really no trouble. I'm used to washing the dishes."

"Oh let him. He needs to get his hands dirty once in a while." Kyo leaned on one elbow.

The dog-spirit grinned. "Oh, my hands are more dirty than you think, my dear Kyo."

Both Kyo and Yuki choked as he pushed his luck. "Oh look Tohru, we're under the kissing ball! May I have the honor of -"

"You sicko!" Kyo leapt to his feet. "How could you even think of such a thing?"

Shigure gave him a keen glance. "Oh, would you rather do it yourself?"

An un-gentle shove sent the dog flying into the kitchen. Yuki cleared his throat. "Go wash the dishes, perve."

Tohru wrung her hands in distress. "Oh dear, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Nah, it's just him." Kyo finished the remainder of his pumpkin pie in one bite. "Everything else was fine."

"For once I will agree with Kyo." Yuki smiled down at the still uneasy young housekeeper. "And since we have sent Shigure on his way, perhaps I may..."

Tohru abruptly remembered that she still stood in the doorway. Blushing bright red, she stammered, "You don't have to... I mean... it's silly really. I don't even know why I bothered..."

Yuki slipped two fingers underneath her tucked chin. Leaning over, he held her gaze until their proximity unconsciously made her eyes flutter shut. He paused for one agonizing moment, then brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Tohru." He turned and left the dining room.

Hand pressed to her face, Tohru tried to process what had just occurred. Kyo sat fuming at the table. Shigure stuck his had back in from the kitchen.

"My, my, how utterly romantic!"

"Ah shut up!" Kyo stacked the dessert plates in one neat pile and brushed his hands off on his pants. Sulking over to where Tohru still stood paralyzed under the mistletoe, he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose it's only fair then," He bent and pecked her on the other cheek.

"Aww!" Shigure whined. "Why can't I do it?"

"Cause you're a perve!" Kyo shouted, his blush becoming very apparent.

Tohru's other hand came up to her face. She smiled up at the cat.

"I suppose I ought to move then."

He shrugged. "Whatever, unless you want to hug Shigure and get doggie slobbered."

"I do not slobber! I occasionally pant, but I do not drool!"

"Save it for those who care, Old Man!"

Tohru giggled. Perhaps the Western tradition of Christmas hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
